


Are You WOMAN Enough?

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Miss Elizabeth and Woman spend some time alone.RP Fic.





	Are You WOMAN Enough?

Miss Elizabeth had been smiling as she was given the 'right to fuck' with Woman. She knew it meant absolutely bugger all unless the woman actually liked her but she had smiled as she moved to greet the woman. 

"Come in."

Woman sauntered into the room in her usually 'above it all, couldn't care less as hard and as cold as steel' manner and attitude. She looked at Elizabeth expectantly waiting for her to speak.

"So, he tell you 'what to do'... all the usual bullshit?"

"Depends what you mean by the 'usual bullshit'"

Woman said in a non-committal, almost disinterested voice. 

"No actual love in the sex... all that jazz."

A pause. 

"Or did he use the 'just a piece of meat' line this time?"

"Yeah..."

Woman nodded.

"He said that."

"Pfft, guy talks out his ass."

Miss Elizabeth soothed. 

"I don't ask after women I don't have an affection for."

Woman smiled.

"Well then...what did you want exactly?"

"In a word... you."

Elizabeth smiled, moving closer. 

"As for specifics... I want to make you feel loved, really loved."

"Okay."

Woman smiled again, flattered by Miss Elizabeth’s words. Miss Elizabeth smiled softly, pulling her into a very gentle, openly tender kiss. 

"You’re my Woman tonight."

Her voice was soft, a little husky. 

"My beautiful, gorgeous Woman."

Woman murred into the kiss and nuzzled close to Miss Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled, moving to untie the woman's bow-tie, her touch soft against Woman's neck. 

"So gorgeous."

Woman sighed contentedly and lent her head back to allow Elizabeth better access. Elizabeth smiled softly, kissing her way over Woman's neck, suckling softly on her collarbone even as she moved to slowly unzip Woman's skimpy dress, pushing it free. Woman murred and let the dress fall free. 

"Mmm, there's my gorgeous girl."

Liz smiled, moving to gently cup and caress Woman's breasts. Woman moaned softly. 

"You like that, sweetness?"

Woman nodded breathlessly. 

"More?"

"Yes..."

Woman managed to gasp. 

"Tell me if you need me to stop or slow down?"

"I will."

Woman said. 

"Good."

Liz murmured, moving to kiss her way slowly lower. Woman continued to mew. 

"Alright baby?"

Woman nodded. Liz smiled, moving to lick and suckle at her clit. Woman gasped loudly. Liz murred, slowly moving to push her tongue up and into Woman's body, slowly setting a firm and somewhat fast pace. Woman mewled loudly. Liz purred and slowly sped up. Woman began to quiver as her climax approached. Liz sped up further. Woman began mewling desperately. Liz upped her pace again. 

"Come for me baby."

Woman cried out and came apart.


End file.
